


Loki Laufeyson Doesn't (Usually) Do Relationships

by Laurana117



Series: Less travelled road series [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are dating. Everything should be a dream. Everything should be perfect now. But Loki is still having trouble sleeping at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should be happy. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Loki Laufeyson Doesn't Do Crushes. You should read that one first so that this one can make the most sense.  
> Please enjoy! And I'm sorry that I was a bit late with this.

Loki had been dating Thor for all of a week when they got invited as a pair to Tony Stark’s first toga party of the year.

“And I want you two to show up together.”

“But we’re not-“Thor started.

Loki wanted to keep it a secret for a few weeks. But all of Thor’s friends weren’t idiots and Thor wasn’t subtle about his love-eyes. So the lunch table populated by geniuses and star athletes and an artist had figured out that Loki and Thor were together really fast.

“Thor. I’m a super genius. I can tell you two are boning. Or at least having hot make out sessions after school. So come to my toga party. Dance together, get caught drunk making out. Whatever, I don’t care really. I just want to see _him_ ” Tony pointed at Loki, “smile for once.”

Loki sighed. “Fine.” He said. “We’ll go to your toga party. But you’re not allowed to invite Angerboda, he’s only sixteen!”

“I already did though. And Clea too. Maybe they’ll get their act together.” Tony said.

“There isn’t any inter-dating allowed in history international club!” Loki seethed.

“Don’t be a grandma Loki.” Tony sighed.

At the end of the table Natasha smirked from where she was reading Russian literature. She had translated that word for Tony when she had started sitting with them at lunch. She currently had Bruce Banner sitting next to her and he appeared to want nothing to do with the current conversation.

Loki was happy for them.

The main reason that Tony was being so obnoxious was because Steve was going on a college visit today. And the super genius was afraid that Steve would want to go to college far away.

Loki figured it was a rational fear. But it wasn’t one he found himself sharing. If Thor went to a faraway college then Loki would miss him. But he would definitely break up with him.

Loki was too set on what he wanted in life to waste an opportunity because of a high school infatuation. And he was sure that Thor was on the same page as him.

Why, Loki wasn’t sure how much farther their relationship would even go. They had met up for after school dates twice over the first week and it had been very nice. But Loki had a hard time seeing the relationship going farther.

The weird part is that Loki was okay with that. He was okay eating food with Thor in little cafes after school and sending Thor funny pictures of Muffins late at night, and talking about Thor with his co-workers at the coffee shop Loki worked at.

It was nice. This whole dating thing.

Loki snaked his hand across the table and covered Thor’s. “I have to be off now. Sigyn wanted to see me.” Loki said.

“Okay.” Thor said. But his eyes looked sad to see Loki go.

_Puppy love._

Loki thought as he hurried away.

That night after Sigyn and Loki got off of their shift at the grocery store they went back to Loki’s house, and he was modeling various bed sheets as togae for her.

“I like the black, but the green also looks good on me.” Loki said.

“Wear the black. It suits you.” She said. “You love wearing black.”

“Good idea.” Loki said.

After Loki had put his shirt back on he sat next to Sigyn on the bed. She took his hand and stroked his fingers and pressed down on each of his black painted nails.

“Are you happy?” She asked.

“I think so.” Loki said. He knew she was asking about Thor.

“Have you told him about your last boyfriend?”

“No. We’ve only been dating for a few days. I don’t see a need to tell him about it. I don’t see a reason to ever tell him.” Loki said with a shrug as he ran the nails of his other hand across her palm.

Sigyn sighed but smiled at Loki fondly. “See Loki, I don’t know about this. You’re always holding a part of yourself away from everyone else and not letting anyone near. Have you talked to Thor about what you want? What you’re comfortable with? What you want to do after high school?”

“Nope. I haven’t. And I won’t. We’re seniors, I’m sure Thor has colleges lining up that want him to play football there. And I have my plans, I figured we’ll date for a little bit, date a little over the summer and then break up. Because I don’t do long-distance.” Loki said.

Sigyn ran her fingers through Loki’s hair. “I think you should talk to him about it.” She said. “He deserves to hear it, and neither of you are psychic. He can’t read your thoughts and you can’t read his.”

Loki frowned. “But no matter what I say or want, it won’t change the fact that I will not guilt Thor into staying with me. If Thor wants to break up before college then that’s fine.”

“Have you told him that you want to be a teacher? And that that limits your colleges of choice. Because if he’s dating you then he might want to know that.”

Loki looked away. “I don’t see how that would be relevant for him.”

“If he was telling the truth then he’s been in love with you for years. And he might actually want to date you after high school.” Sigyn said.

Loki furrowed his brows. He pondered it.

“Nah.” He said.

Sigyn sighed and threw her hands up in the air. “Fine.” She said. “Let’s order some pizza and watch some TV. I give up.”

Loki smiled and followed her out to his living room. She settled on the couch with her math textbooks and he opened his laptop so he could write a paper. They ordered a cheese pizza because Loki doesn’t eat meat and had a slow evening.

Thor texted a couple times and each time Loki’s phone lit up Sigyn’s eyebrows raised.

“He’s only telling me that Tony and Bruce made something explode and he has to go fix it with Steve.” Loki said.

“I’m glad you have other friends now. I knew you and Stark would get along.” Sigyn said.

“Oh yeah, speaking of him he wants to invite you to his toga party too.” Loki said as he wrestled with his thesis statement.

Sigyn smiled. Loki was glad that his new friends were so inclusive about Angerboda and Sigyn. He’d never had so many friends and he loved it.

The rest of the week passed in a hectic blur for Loki. He met with several Latin students that needed tutoring, he worked two shifts at the coffee shop late at night, he worked another shift at the grocery store and he wrote two papers in the next four days.

And on Friday afternoon he was lying across the couch in his living room with his eyes closed. He’d managed to get someone to cover his shift at the grocery store that night, and was ready to party. After a nap.

When the doorbell rang he squinted at the door. It wasn’t Laufey, he was still at work and likely wouldn’t be back any time soon.

So it was either the elderly neighbor or Thor.

Loki answered the door and it was Thor with Muffins in his arms. “Oh my god you brought that free-loader back.” Loki growled before going back into his living room and collapsing on the bed.

“I think Muffins is your cat by now.” Thor said fondly. “Muffins is over here for all meals and sheds on all your clothes.”

“God I hate that. The people I work with won’t stop harping on me about allergies. Jesus, I do laundry!” Loki said and made a mental note not to let Thor see the state of the laundry room. It was not good. It had been two weeks since Loki had done laundry and his black pants were his last clean pair.

“Anyway, I thought we could all hang out before Tony’s party. How long did you want to stay at his party by the way?” Thor asked as he went into the kitchen.

“I don’t know. I’m really tired again. It wouldn’t do for me to get drunk tonight.” Loki said. “Unless we want a repeat of the last Tony Stark get together.”

Thor laughed. “I liked our little sleep over. It was fun.” He called. “What kind of tea do you want? Caffeine?”

“Just some earl grey. I don’t need anything crazy to stay awake.” Loki said.

“And which of these flavors is ‘crazy?’” Thor asked with amusement. “Chamomile? Green tea? I see some Rooibos.”

“Oh my god Thor. You’re not allowed to make fun of my tea until you try some.” Loki said lethargically.

Loki closed his eyes and felt Muffins jump on him and begin settling down in his lap. For some reason Muffins preferred skinny and bony Loki over Thor.

Thor brought Loki a cup of tea and a box of crackers and settled down on the couch next to Loki and turned the TV on.

Good lord Loki found himself thinking. Since when had he become so domestic? In the past he used to be wild, drugs and sex and fun. But now, over two years after ending all that here Loki is sitting on a couch in his house after a long week with his cat and his _boyfriend._

Loki never thought he would have anything like this.

And strangely enough, this was a lot more appealing to him than all the other stuff. Sitting here with Thor and Muffins, and even Sigyn the other night. This was how Loki loved spending his time, and he never thought that he would have anything like this. He thought that his life would either be a drugged out blur, or he thought that he would never stop working. That he would be stuck at dead end job after dead end job until he was able to afford college.

But now, he had a lot of money and he was earning more that was going straight into savings, his grades were in the top 0.03 percent of his class and he was set to earn several scholarships. So he might not have to work two jobs through college.

“You there?” Thor asked.

“Oh yeah.” Loki said. “I was just lost in thought.

“What do you want to watch?” Thor asked as he gestured to the TV.

“I don’t care. I’ll probably end up asleep anyway.”

Thor smiled and put it on some cooking show and Loki fell asleep to the sound of simmering food and the host’s soothing voice.

All in all it was one of the best afternoons Loki had had in a long time.


	2. Drunken FrostIron in Togae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've really been through the wringer the last few months... I had a bad car accident, My Mother has been sick and I had to finish a semester at college. But I'm back and I'm home for the summer so I can continue writing this.

Eventually it was time for Thor and Loki to get ready for Tony’s toga party. Loki had to get off the couch and stretch. He eyed the laundry room and made sure the door was shut. He would need to do laundry tomorrow, because he had to work tomorrow night.

“Will you help me make a toga?” Thor asked sweetly. Muffins was curled up in his lap and they both looked adorable.

“I guess.” Loki said with a wink. “How crazy are Tony’s parties? All the ones I’ve been to before I was too stoned out to remember.”

Thor frowned. “They’re not that bad. The ones from three years ago were bad. It sounds like those were the ones you went to. He got a lot more mature. Especially after he started dating Steve. Steve was a good influence on him.”

Loki laughed. “I’m sure people say that about us. How you’re such a good influence on me.” Loki said as he pulled out a green sheet and a red sheet.

“It’s not like that. _You’re_ the good influence on me. If it weren’t for you I would be just another dumb football player. I’ve been offered a few scholarships because of my academics. And its only because you inspired me to do better in school.” Thor said.

Loki gulped. Was now the time to tell Thor that he almost had a free ride to Jotunheim university? No. Loki would wait on that one.

Thor stood up and held Loki’s green bed sheet up. “This is going to look amazing on you.” He said sincerely and then he leaned in and pecked Loki on the lips. “You look stressed out, is something wrong?”

“No! Not at all.” Loki said with a smile. “I am just tired.”

“Of course you are! You’ve hardly slept all week. How about we leave Tony’s party early and go to my house? We can watch a movie and you can sleep.” Thor said.

Loki paled. “I don’t know about that—“

Thor blushed. “We don’t have to do anything. I’ll keep my hands to myself I promise. We’ll do that when you’re ready.”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course, I knew you would never force yourself on me or anything. I’d like that.” The conversation was so awkward!

But it was so sweet of Thor. Loki had to admire the man for just a moment before he folded the toga around his shirtless self.

He left his pants on, he didn’t care if it was accurate or not. He felt weird about his pale skinny legs. He preferred them kept under pants.

Thor turned and his jaw dropped. “You look like a god! Like that one mortal dude, Adonis!” He said as he reached out and pulled Loki in for a kiss.

Loki laughed as he returned the kiss. “Adonis is blond Thor. If either of us is him it’s you.”

Thor grinned and all but crushed Loki against himself. “No way. You’re so graceful and beautiful. Adonis has nothing on you.”

“Come on Eros, enough of that.” Loki said after enough kissing to make his lips plump. “Let’s get you in your toga.”

Thor removed his own shirt and followed Loki’s advice about the toga and it was Loki who had to stop himself from drooling this time.

Because Thor was amazing. He really was a sight to behold. It almost made tears come to Loki’s eyes. He never thought that he would love someone as much as he loved Thor, and he never thought he would be this happy. How did this happen? How did Thor come to love Loki?

“Shall we go?” Thor asked as he gathered up his things.

Loki nodded. He followed Thor out to his car.

Tony’s party was in full swing when Loki and Thor arrived. Loki giggled when he saw a bunch of toga clad bodies through the windows. “Maybe Tony will be so drunk that he’ll let us have that threesome.” Loki winked.

Thor frowned. “Let’s not.” He said.

Loki laughed. He followed Thor into the house and once they were in they met up with Fandral and the others.

“Where is Steve?” Thor asked over the noise.

“He’s in the kitchen making sure that Tony doesn’t get too drunk.” Sif said.

Loki placed a hand on Thor’s arm. “I’m going to see if I can find Sigyn.” He said into Thor’s ear.

Thor nodded.

Loki wound his way through the crowds of intoxicated people and into the kitchen. He smirked when he saw Tony in the kitchen gulping down a shot of fireball. Steve was nowhere in sight.

“Would your boyfriend approve of this?” Loki asked mischievously as he grabbed a glass for himself.

Tony’s head swiveled and he smiled at Loki. “Loki Laufeyson! It’s about time you made it to one of my parties. I can’t believe Thor let you out of his sight though.”

Loki shrugged as he filled his glass with some wine. “What can I say? Thor isn’t strong enough to keep me in one place.”

Tony giggled drunkenly. “You look hot in your toga. I love your lower back tattoo, very classy.”

Loki blushed a little. “Hey! No knocking my ink.” He said.

Tony stumbled over to Loki and leaned against the counter with him. “Let’s have a toast.” He said.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Let’s toast to dating people out of our league.” Tony said as he held his cup up.

Loki laughed. “Alright.”

Loki held his wine up.

“To dating extremely nice, well-muscled blond men!”

“Amen!” Tony said excitedly as he tapped his cup against Loki’s.

Loki drank his cup. “It’s cheers.” He said.

“Oh yeah. Let’s do it again.”

By the time Loki and Tony had managed to get the toast right Loki had a sufficient amount of alcohol in his system. He needed some water.

He was shuffling around Tony’s fridge frowning at the lack of actual food when Thor found him.

“Loki?”

Loki turned. “Yes Thor?” He asked.

“What are you doing?”

Loki rubbed his head. “I got a little drunk with Tony, now I’m looking for some water. I’m sorry. I know I said that I wouldn’t.”

Thor smiled as he reached into the fridge and pulled a water bottle out for Loki. “It’s okay.” He said with a smile. “I thought you were avoiding me.”

Loki laughed. “As if! I love you. Maybe I was just trying to keep my hands off of you.” Loki said as he slithered his arm around Thor’s waist and tried to kiss him.

“Not while you’ve had alcohol.” Thor laughed.

Loki pouted. “You’re so mean.”

“Maybe I just want to make you laugh instead.” Thor said as he led Loki out of the kitchen.

And Thor did make him laugh. From making fun of Fandral’s drunk escapades, to watching Steve yell at Tony, Thor kept whispering hilarious things into Loki’s ear.

Maybe it was the alcohol, because Loki hadn’t been drunk in a while and he remembered that when he had gotten drunk a lot he was always giggly. Except this was fun!

Loki had been so scared of over-doing it with the alcohol. But having just a little and staying with sober Thor was perfect. Thor took care of him and drove him home when he was getting too sleepy.

“Next time you can get drunk.” Loki said as he snuggled into Thor’s bed later that night. “I’ll stay sober.”

“Why don’t we have some wine together at your house sometime?” Thor said as he wrapped his arms around Loki. “It’ll just be the two of us and we can have dinner and watch a movie.”

Loki giggled again. “I’m dating a rom com. It’s official.”

Thor kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight love.” He whispered.


	3. Morning Ruminations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. But the next chapter will be long and it will deal with several themes.

Loki woke up without a hangover. He knew he wouldn’t get one. He had abused alcohol for years so his body was used to it.

But he was surprised that there were crackers and a giant bottle of water beside the bed.

“What are these for?” Loki asked.

Thor turned and opened an eye and said, “I didn’t want you to have a hang-over.” After a yawn.

“I did not drink enough for a hang-over. Trust me. Hung-over Loki also wouldn’t be conscious yet.” Loki laughed. “I used to be so hung-over that I would wear the clothes I’d been drinking in to school the next day. That was so gross.”

Thor looked concerned. “That’s a lot of alcohol. How old were you?”

“Fifteen or so.” Loki shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”

“I can’t believe your Dad let you get that drunk without doing something!”

Loki hushed Thor and patted his head. “My Dad was really busy. He still is for that matter. But it’s fine now. I’ve been watching my alcohol intake. I won’t get that drunk again.”

“What made you want to change?” Thor asked.

Images flashed in Loki’s mind when Thor asked that. Images of people screaming, someone crying. An ambulance and the most sickening dread anyone could imagine.

Loki shook his head. “I’ll tell you about it some other time. It’s not a fun story.”

Thor’s face looked concerned. “You never told me about it, now that I think about it.”

Loki laughed. “I didn’t want to ruin the mood. And right now I have to go. I have work later and I need to do some laundry.”

Thor frowned. “We can’t hang out tonight?”

“Nope.” Loki made the p pop. “I have to be a responsible adult. But tomorrow we can. I’d say you should bring some wine over, but we have school on Monday. So maybe no alcohol.” Loki said. “I have a test in Strange’s class so I need to study tonight after I work.”

Thor pouted. “We could study together.”

Loki smiled at him. “Won’t you be bored?”

“Not at all.” Thor said as he pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “I just like being around you.”

“Okay then… I guess you can pick me up from work and we can study after that. But no wine, I don’t want to be intoxicated again this weekend.” Loki said.

“We don’t have to drink.” Thor said. “I am totally fine without alcohol. Although I do wish you would tell me why you’re so scared of it.”

Loki grimaced. “It’s not a fun story. Let’s just think about how awesome it is that Tony let us party at his house. It was a lot more fun than in the past.”

Loki was a little freaked out. Maybe once Thor knew the extent that Loki’s wild days had reached he would say no. Loki had tested himself, and he didn’t have an STD. But he did have some pretty bad memories and a really bad fear of over-doing it with alcohol as well as a reluctance to touch any sort of drug.

This relationship with Thor was making Loki happy in a way he hadn’t been in years. His life felt like it was finally coming together for the first time in his life. And he didn’t want to ruin it with shadows from his past.

But as he worked that night with Sigyn he thought of how much Thor meant to him.

Thor was so amazing. He was so kind and so accepting. He loved Loki unconditionally. He had loved Loki for years and now that they were together he hadn’t pressured Loki into anything he didn’t want to do.

So the least Loki could do was tell Thor about his past. And why exactly he had decided to sober up.


End file.
